Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes, such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes many wireless access nodes to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with individual wireless coverage areas associated with each wireless access node. The wireless access nodes exchange user communications and overhead communications between wireless user devices and a core network of the wireless communication system over backhaul communication links.
To access the communication services of the wireless communication system, the user devices, such as wireless communication devices, are typically activated upon purchase, such as with a particular wireless company or carrier retail store. The activation allows the physical user device to be associated with the wireless carrier and obtain authorization to engage in user communications over the wireless communication system of the particular wireless carrier. Many times, the user devices are locked to one particular carrier.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a communication system to reconfigure a wireless communication device. The method includes, in the wireless communication device, optically receiving image data. The method also includes processing the image data to display a configuration interface, and receiving an instruction into the configuration interface to reconfigure the wireless communication device.
What is also disclosed is a communication system. The communication system includes an authorization system configured to receive a reconfiguration request for a wireless communication device. The wireless communication device is configured to optically receive image data associated with a response to the reconfiguration request, process the image data to display a configuration interface, and receive an instruction into the configuration interface to reconfigure the wireless communication device.